<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clizzy, Jimon, and Malec as Parents by fallingofftheaxis, Inhuman_Shadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225864">Clizzy, Jimon, and Malec as Parents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis'>fallingofftheaxis</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow'>Inhuman_Shadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M, Multi, Parents AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:13:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clizzy, Jimon, and Malec as Parents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>So Alec and Magnus have 2 boys (Rafael and Max), Simon and Jace only have 1 child (Stephen) And Clary and Izzy have 3 kids (twins Cora and Iris, Liam)</p>
<p>· Magnus and Alec are the first to start their family so their son’s are the oldest, then Clary and Izzy’s twin girls and their son is a year younger than Jace and Simon’s son</p>
<p>· Malec’s sons are personality wise just like their dads</p>
<p>· Very smart, very stubborn and very sassy</p>
<p>· Clary and Izzy’s daughters are a force to be reckon with and they can kick the boy’s asses any day of the week</p>
<p>· And they protect their little brother.</p>
<p>· Jace and Simon’s son is just a little shit who’s always playing pranks on people</p>
<p>· He loves pulling pranks. </p>
<p>· All the clizzy kids can cook. (Isabelle finally admitting she’s not best around a kitchen)</p>
<p>· And the Lightwood-Bane boys are so freaking smart, Rafael is already on track to taking over as the head of the Institute from Alec when he’s old enough</p>
<p>· Maryse has her hands full with all these grandkids and she spoils all of them</p>
<p>· Oh the sheer amount of spoiling from her alone</p>
<p>· Malec have the strictest household, Clizzy are in the healthy balance and Jimon have literally no rules</p>
<p>· Jimon has rules put in place by Clizzy and Malec</p>
<p>· Stephen is not afraid of Alec at all and Jace is all proud like that’s my boy</p>
<p>· Alec has a realization of terror that Stephen is very much like Jace</p>
<p>· And Izzy thinks it’s hilarious</p>
<p>· She has a framed picture of Alec’s face</p>
<p>· All the couples switch off taking care of the kids for date night once a week</p>
<p>· Jimon babysitting means sugar crashes. </p>
<p>· Clizzy babysitting ends up with simple cooking lessons or art projects or more likely both.</p>
<p>· Malec babysitting means awesome bedtime stories with added magic cause of Uncle Magnus</p>
<p>· One time Stephen got into a little trouble with some graffiti he did on the subway walls so Clary called in retired cop Grandpa Luke to set him straight</p>
<p>· Clary is stern and responsible on the outside but after she pulls her nephew aside and gushes over the art</p>
<p>· And both Simon and Jace are like oh thank god we don’t have to discipline him ourselves</p>
<p>· Clary: “bitch you thought….” and hands them parenting books</p>
<p>· Cora and Iris are fascinated by the mundane world and have snuck out a few times to go dance at clubs</p>
<p>· They end up at pandemonium a lot. And Uncle Magnus has the place spelled to let him know.</p>
<p>· Magnus may be the cool uncle but he does give them the ultimatum to tell their moms themselves before he does </p>
<p>· Liam is 100% like Clary. Covered in paint or chalk pastels.</p>
<p>· The boy is a total artist prodigy</p>
<p>· Izzy is a bit worried when she thinks he hasn’t inherited much from her. But Liam is killer at darts and takes up archery. Uncle Alec sheds a tear</p>
<p>· Cora and Iris also take after Izzy in been highly knowledgeable with weapons which the boys are all terrified of</p>
<p>· They pray for whomever messes with them</p>
<p>· Rafael and Max are more inherently book smart than physically inept but Alec trains with them everyday</p>
<p>· Clizzy’s children all argue over possession of Izzy’s electrum whip.</p>
<p>· The amount of times any of the kids have broken into Magnus’ apothecary supplies and accidently blew stuff up or drugged themselves</p>
<p>· He has to put non lethal magic to keep them out of it. Stephen isn’t the bravest but does his best. And Jace is so the overprotective parent</p>
<p>· Everyone is shocked at how protective Jace ended up being, even Simon is more relaxed than he is </p>
<p>· “They’re so fragile! Do you know how easy it is to break a kid?”</p>
<p>· Simon tells Stephen to keep an eye on Jace when he babysits and Simon has to work.</p>
<p>· Simon “babe please don’t feed them pizza and ice cream again Alec’s gonna be so mad”</p>
<p>· Birthday parties are always awesome.</p>
<p>· Even Alec enjoys them as well as family barbecues</p>
<p>· The kids get really spoiled by Grandma Jocelyn and Grandpa luke.</p>
<p>· Luke is the grill master at barbecues and Jocelyn slips every kid some money for candy and junk food</p>
<p>· Jocelyn teaches the kids about the old days of the shadowhunters.</p>
<p>· Rafael and Max speak multiple languages and will speak in another language around Stephens to make him mad</p>
<p>· He gets back at them by making references they don’t get</p>
<p>· Rafael and Max are just as clueless about pop culture as their dad’s meanwhile Stephen lives off it</p>
<p>· When the kids are old enough to start dating Clizzy are excited, Malec are worried and Jimon are 50/50 </p>
<p>· The twins have a very open relationship with their moms so they can talk about the people they have crushes on</p>
<p>· Alec on the other hand is like oh no i didn’t sign up for this</p>
<p>· Alec: “I didn’t sign up for emotions and relationship talk.”</p>
<p>· Magnus: “just wait till the sex talk</p>
<p>· “nope, Jace can handle that" </p>
<p>· "you really want Jace to give our kids the sex talk?" </p>
<p>· "well he gave me the talk when we were they’re age”</p>
<p>· Magnus is like 😑 Or *looks into camera* “this boi…”</p>
<p>· there’s conflicts about the kids going to school in the mundane vs the shadow world</p>
<p>· Clary and Simon obviously want them to experience the mundane world like they did, Alec, Izzy and Jace want homeschool like they did and Magnus is like why do they need school again?</p>
<p>· This leads to immense arguing. Until Jocelyn to the rescue: “they go to mundane school and learn about the shadow world at night like Clary”</p>
<p>· You can’t tell me that Clizzy didn’t start their own inclusive fashion label</p>
<p>· The kids of course designed some of the fashion labels clothing and happily promote the label.</p>
<p>· Cora and Iris are some of the most popular kids at school so everyone wants to wear Clizzy’s stuff because they are</p>
<p>· Liam is popular in his own circles. He’s one of the top artists at the school.</p>
<p>· Stephen is the “bad influence”</p>
<p>· Rafael and Max get straight A’s and are at the top of their classes</p>
<p>· The others have subjects they excel in and ones they help each other in. Although Stephen while a smart kid has some focusing problems</p>
<p>· All the pta mom’s have a crush on Jace</p>
<p>· They all end up going to colleges in New York to stay close to the Institute</p>
<p>· They all live in a shared loft which, thanks to magic fits them all. And they have to periodically make sure the other eats</p>
<p>· Of course Rafael make a chore chart which Stephen doesn’t follow at all</p>
<p>· Rafael’s like: “guys chore wheel!!”</p>
<p>·Stephen: “fuck ya chore wheel!”</p>
<p>· One night the twins come home from class and the boys had stolen their face masks and were having a spa night</p>
<p>· They’re like: “we should be mad… but they’re taking care of themselves…” </p>
<p>· They then take the boys shopping for spa day supplies tailored to each of them. They all get together and relax after stressful weeks</p>
<p>· And all the couples gush about how cute their kids are</p>
<p>· So many baby pictures</p>
<p>· And they all embarrass the kids on social medias</p>
<p>· Sole reason any of the parents have social media</p>
<p>· Clary, Izzy and Simon all leave supportive and loving comments on the kids posts, Magnus leaves historical facts retaining to whatever they posted about, Alec leaves the randomest comments that no one understands and Jace just leave troll comments</p>
<p>· And clary’s Insta is full of candids of the kids and the fam</p>
<p>· Alec posts once every 6 months and it’s usually of the kids training</p>
<p>· Magnus has a lot of photos with the kids and the chairman. As well as local visits to cat shelters</p>
<p>· Izzy’s Insta has a theme and is organized and model style photos</p>
<p>· Simon posts very artsy hipster pictures of New York and inspirational quotes</p>
<p>· He also has pics of his boys at amusement parks. And the first big family trip to Disney was a sight</p>
<p>· Meanwhile Jace’s insta is an actual disaster and doesn’t even put captions on most his posts</p>
<p>· Simon and Stephen give Jace a crash course on insta</p>
<p>· One time Alec saw a beer bottle in a story and freaked out, Magnus had to stop him from going to the loft to scold them</p>
<p>· “Alec… they’re grown ups… as much as you don’t want to admit it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>